fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Misty
|-|Misty= |-|Mist= Summary Misty is an entity that was created by the Lady in black who she calls her mother. She is forced to fight and kill to complete her goals that her mother gave her, even when she doesn't to hurt others. She is one of the many antagonists in Gestalt Interstice. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: 'Misty, The Omega, Thing, Weaver, The Black Spring, Ahriman, Iris '''Origin: '''Gestalt Interstice '''Gender: '''Genderless (Can switch from male to female) '''Age: '''In appearance 18 in female form, 31 in male form, real age is a century '''Classification: '''Familiar, Spell, Entity, Humanoid '''Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Basic abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 & 3), Immortality (Types 1), Black Springs (Blood Manipulation / Water Manipulation / Heat Manipulation / Portal Creation), Skilled with many weapons, Power Absorption (Possess Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and limited Intangibility), Non-Corporeal, Goddess's eye (Information Analysis, Healing, Enhanced Eyesight, Extrasensory Perception, Power Nullification which only works on mind user and people who were given ability from deities), Pocket Reality Manipulation, The Mist (Limited Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Illusion Creation, and Omnipresence), Dream Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Body Control, Summoning, 'Ahriman: 'Statistics Amplification, Weapon Summoning ,Resistance to Pain Manipulation and Seals. '''Weaver: Flight, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting. |-|Items she have= (Anathema)Forcefield Creation, (Blood Lancer) Blood Manipulation, (Golden-Red Scythe) Curse Manipulation, (Agitation flask) Speed, (Iris's tear-jar) Healing, (Angra)... |-|The Angra= Aura, Accelerated Development, Corruption, Energy Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Regeneration, Fear Manipulation, Rage Power, Corrosion Inducement, Energy Projection Attack Potency: 'At least '''City Block level+ '(Can take on strong opponents.)|''' likely''' ' '''Multi-City Block level' Speed: 'At least '''Subsonic+ ' '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block level | Multi-City Block level Durability: Multi-City Block level ' 'Stamina: Irrelevant ' 'Range: 'Dozens of meters with her abilities, tens of kilometers with her familiars 'Standard Equipment: 'Blood Lancers, A curse Golden-Red Scythe, Agitation flask, Black Springs weapons, Anathema, Iris's tear-jar 'Intelligence: '''Above Average '''Weaknesses: '''Suffer from PTSD, Algophobia, and Gynophobia from the abuse from her mother. Her multiple personalities sometimes interfere and gets in the way during fights. Both the Angra and the many years of abusive experiment cause her to go insane. She can only get stronger if she obtains more blood. She has a hard time going up against Fire and Ice users. She rarely uses her male body (which makes her stronger) because she still not use it and the mist because it takes a while to be fully charge and she can only use it three times in one day. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Gestalt Interstice Category:Transgender Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Healing Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Summoners Category:Body Users Category:Clothing Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Dream Users Category:Fire Users Category:Pain Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Heat Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Good